Cellular genes involved in retraviral replications are being identified and characterized in both rodent and human genomes using somatic cell hybridization techniques. The preferred human integration site (Bevi) for baboon endogenous virus has been assigned to human chromosome six. In addition, other retraviral-associated genes and cellular restriction genes are being characterized. These studies will aid in elucidating the genetic basis for neoplastic transformation.